Secrets Revealed
by XxXArtemisXxX
Summary: A girl shows up from 009's past, and slowly, secrets and nightmares 009 never thought he would have to face again are revealed. It's not as horrific as it sounds. Ch. 2 Cat's identity is revealed! ON HOLD
1. An old friend, or something more?

Disclaimer: I don't own Cyborg 009. I do wish I owned 009, though ~_^ 003's gonna kill me. ~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
A young woman walks, alone, on the streets of Tokyo, at around midnight or so. She wears a dark sweatshirt, with the hood pulled up, concealing her hair and eyes. She also wears a pair of worn blue jeans, and an obviously old pair of dirty white sneakers. She has a black backpack, what looks like a black guitar case in her left hand, and an old, torn duffle bag in her right. She walks along slowly, headed for the outskirts of town.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
An obviously tired Japanese boy, or rather, young man, stumbled into the kitchen, yawning.  
  
"Morning, 006."  
  
"Good Morning, 009. I hope you slept well?"  
  
"Mm-hmm."  
  
"Good. Well, breakfast is almost ready, why don't you call everyone?"  
  
009, sometimes known as Joe Shimamura, sighed and went off to round up the other cyborgs. Most of them were easy to wake, with the exception of 002. After all 009's yelling and poking and even cold water, he finally sighed and said he didn't care if 002 missed breakfast, but- he was cut off by an orange flash shoving him out of his way on his way to the door. 009 gave a reluctant smile, and followed.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
At breakfast that day, Dr. Gilmore broached the subject of why they were all in Japan.  
  
"As you all know, there has been some recent black ghost activity in this area. However, we aren't certain what they are doing, or exactly where they are, only that they are somewhere in Tokyo. Therefore, I believe you should all fan out and search the city for any suspicious activity or characters. Come back in six hours. If you find anything, come back immediately. If anyone comes back, 001 will contact the rest of you," Dr. Gilmore said. The team of cyborgs gave various compliant answers, and got up to leave.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Noon found 009 wandering around in what would normally be classified as the "bad" part of the city. To him, it felt. familiar. And with good reason. Sure, he hadn't been here for a few years, but it hadn't changed much. He bitterly smiled inwardly. Same old graffiti, same old litter, same old thugs hanging out. He frowned slightly when a larger group than normal caught his eye. He walked over slowly to investigate. As he got closer, he heard jeers and insults coming from them. He also heard the obvious noises of someone being beat up. He elbowed his way to the middle of the group, and his mouth dropped open at the sight that greeted him. There was a young woman, really little more than a girl, in old, worn clothing, with a backpack, duffel bag, and guitar case sort of dumped near her.  
  
This strange girl was breathing heavily, and sweating, and glaring angrily down at a guy lying on the ground, unconscious. At least, he thought she was glaring angrily. The hood of her sweatshirt concealed her hair and eyes. Suddenly, for no apparent reason at all, one of the thugs jerked back her hood, revealing light brown hair. She turned to yell at whoever it was, but instead found herself face-to-face with Joe. Now she was the one standing there gaping in shock, for a good five minutes. The group of thugs had completely dispersed before she managed to stutter out a halfway-decent sentence.  
  
"J-J-Joe? Is. is it really. I mean. are you really.? You-you can't be here. You're dead. They said you were dead."  
  
"When did you start believing what they said, Cat?"  
  
"Oh my God. It is you! I never thought I'd see you again. I heard what happened to you, to him. I saw the church, and they showed me the reports. Oh, God. It's really you."  
  
"Yes, it's really me."  
  
"I have so much to tell you!"  
  
"Well, I've got a lot to tell you, too. I wish I could talk right now, but I really have to go. Where can I find you?"  
  
I'll be in front of the old church tomorrow at ten in the morning. You think you can manage?"  
  
"I'll be there, Cat. Definitely."  
  
"So I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Sure. Wait! I'll give you the number of the hotel I'm in, so you know where to contact me. Call me around eight or so tonight."  
  
"Okay. Wait, since when do you stay in hotels?"  
  
He just laughed at her, and she grinned back.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
No one had found anything that day. Well, 009 had, but not what he was looking for, and he didn't tell anyone about her.  
  
"009, you seem pretty distracted. Something wrong?"  
  
"What? Oh, 003, no, nothing's wrong." 009 smiled at the French cyborg, the only female in their group, their family, really. It was after dinner, and the cyborgs and Dr. Gilmore were all clustered around in the living room of the hotel suite. The phone rang, and 003 picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Um, hi. Is there a Joe Shimamura there?" 003's eyes widened slightly. The person she was talking to was obviously female, and the fact she asked for Joe brought some interesting, and not altogether pleasant feeling onto the French cyborg.  
  
"Sure, one moment," she replied, and tuned to 009.  
  
"There's a girl who wants to talk to you." At this, everyone snapped to attention, and watched while 009 took the phone. (A/N: The following phone conversation is in Japanese. For the purpose of making it a bit more interesting, none of the other cyborgs can speak Japanese.)  
  
"Cat?"  
  
"Hi, Joe. So, who was the girl that answered the phone?"  
  
"Ummm."  
  
"I thought so. I'm going to have to meet her. How `bout tomorrow?"  
  
"Okay, I'll see you then."  
  
"Umm. Why did you want me to call?"  
  
"Just to say hi. I haven't seen you in years. Well, and to make sure you don't disappear again."  
  
"You were the one who disappeared."  
  
"I didn't disappear, I died, remember?"  
  
"Joe! Come on you obviously didn't die. So what did happen to you?"  
  
"I'll tell you later, okay?"  
  
*Sigh* "Fine. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"Okay. Tomorrow."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
009 hung up the phone and turned to face the group. He was met with eight questioning looks, and one that looked almost. betrayed? Hurt? He wasn't entirely sure what was going through her mind, and he also wasn't sure he wanted to know. There was pretty complete silence for a moment or two, until 003 finally spoke.  
  
"So, who was that?"  
  
"Cat. You'll meet her tomorrow."  
  
"Cat, hmmm? So, how do you know this Cat?" asked 002.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," was the short answer. "Besides, you'll see tomorrow. Trust me. Just not right now." The rest of the group sort of watched him, worried, as he left the room and went to bed. ~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
A/N: Wow. My first ever fanfic. I hope you liked it, and I promise it will get better. The rest of the cyborgs will have bigger parts, don't worry. Anyways, please review, flame if you wish. The only thing I ask of you is please don't use profanities! Thanks, bye till next time! 


	2. Meeting Cat

Disclaimer: If I owned Cyborg 009, this would not be a FANfic, would it? ~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
Joe was at the church an hour and a half early. Surprisingly, Cat was just walking up to it, too. They looked at each other, and grinned.  
  
"Guess great minds think alike, huh?"  
  
All she did was smile in response.  
  
"So, you want to get something to eat?"  
  
"Sure. There's a great little place nearby."  
  
"Oh, you mean that little place? It's still there?"  
  
"Yup. Let's go, I skipped breakfast."  
  
Joe smiled at her, and they walked down the street together.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
When they got to the restaurant, they sat in companionable silence for awhile, just eating quietly. Finally, it seemed to be too much for Cat. She just burst out with a question, out of the blue.  
  
"So, who was that girl last night, the one that answered the phone?" Joe sort of blushed, thinking about her, and Cat grinned. He noticed her expression.  
  
"No! It's not like that, not what you think!"  
  
"Uh-huh. Suurrrre."  
  
"Really. She's sort of a part of this group of people I live with. She's the only girl, the rest of us are guys. We're like brothers. She's the sister, I guess."  
  
"Something tells me she isn't a sister to you." He blushed again.  
  
"No, I guess not, but it's not like I'd ever tell her that." She smiled at him.  
  
"Well, if you like her, she must be nice. I can't wait to meet her."  
  
"Yeah. We should head over around noon."  
  
"Well, until then, let's take a walk. We can reminisce!" He grinned at her little outburst, threw some money on the table, and followed her out the door.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Meanwhile, back with the other cyborgs and Dr. Gilmore, they were discussing their leader, and this girl he had found.  
  
"I wonder who she is, and how she knows him," mused 004.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? She's an old flame, and now they're getting back together," proclaimed 007. 003 didn't seem too happy at the thought, something that didn't go unnoticed by 002.  
  
"Hey, look! 003's jealous!" She turned and glared at the hotheaded young American.  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Oh, come on 003! Don't deny how you feel!" teased 007. She simply crossed her arms and turned away.  
  
"Oooo, looks like we hit a nerve!" laughed 002. 003 slowly turned with a gleam in her eye.  
  
"You know, the phone here could probably reach America. How about I call up a certain young single mother you saved, and tell her exactly how you feel about her?" 002's face paled.  
  
"You're bluffing. You don't know anything about that."  
  
"Oh, 002, I'm surprised you forget so quickly what my cybernetic abilities are. I have enhanced hearing, remember? I can hear anything going on in the Dolphin. Any conversations certain redheaded cyborgs are having with certain other cyborgs. I can hear all the sleep-talking those redheaded cyborgs do, too. I'm sure she would just love to hear about that." 002 was even redder than his uniform at that moment. All the other cyborgs were staring at him, 007 with extra interest.  
  
"002, exactly what type of dreams do you have about her?" he queried. 002 got even redder, if possible, and 007 grinned a rather evil grin.  
  
"Oooo! 002's in love! 002's in love"  
  
"Shut up, 007!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"Fine!" An hour passed watching 002 attempting to find and hurt 007.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
As Joe and Cat walked down the street, Cat broached a sensitive subject.  
  
"Joe? If you weren't dead, what were you doing for all that time?" He took a deep breath, and glanced at her.  
  
"Would you believe I was accused of murder, jumped off a cliff into the ocean, survived, was kidnapped by an evil organization and turned into a prototype cyborg, and fought that evil organization, trying to defeat them completely?" She stared at him.  
  
"If you give me proof, I might."  
  
"Well, follow me then." He dragged her into an alley, and switched on his accelerator. Cat stared at the place where he had disappeared, and her jaw dropped open. Joe smirked, and switched off his accelerator, now standing behind her. He tapped her shoulder, and she whirled around.  
  
"Joe! How did you do that?"  
  
"I told you." She gave him a long, considering look.  
  
"Well, I guess I believe you now. The people you live with, um, are they all.?"  
  
"Yes, they're all cyborgs, too. Well, except for Dr. Gilmore. He worked on the cyborg project, and is helping us fight against Black Ghost, the evil organization."  
  
"Oh. Okay, then. It's almost noon, we had better go."  
  
"Almost noon?! What're we waiting for? Let's go!" They ran off together, laughing.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
It was exactly noon, and 002 and 007 had finally calmed down. 003 kept glancing nervously at the clock. Finally, they heard the door open. 009 walked in first. A girl who, from the state of her clothes, was going through a rough time followed him. The hood of her sweatshirt concealed her hair and eyes. 009 glanced at her, frowned, and muttered something to her. She frowned and shook her head. He scowled at her, and hissed an angry whisper. She scowled, but jerked back her hood, revealing a long, light brown braid, and crimson eyes. She looked around, and sort of grinned when she saw 003. Meanwhile, 009 shot her a suspicious look, but just shrugged it off. He grinned at the shocked faces around him.  
  
"Everyone, this is my twin sister, Catherine. Cat, these are, um, well, I guess my family."  
  
"Does your family have names?" He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yes. Jet, Ivan, G.B., Chang, Geronimo Jr., Albert, Pyunma, and Françoise." As he said each of their names, he pointed to them. They were still standing there in shock that 009, their 009, had a sister. A tiny corner of 003's mind sighed in relief, and she wasn't sure why. That Cat wasn't an old girlfriend of 009's? Was she really in love with him, like the others said? She couldn't be in love with him, could she? 002's voice jerked her out of her silent monologue.  
  
"Zero Ze- I mean Joe. Why didn't you ever tell us you had a sister?" the young American's voice demanded. Cat turned to him sharply.  
  
"What was that Zero Ze- thing?" She demanded from 009. He turned to face Cat, obviously choosing to answer her question first.  
  
"009. It's my cyborg number, I'm prototype 009." He proceeded to list the other cyborgs' numbers. 002 sort o scowled.  
  
"009, you're evading the question. Why didn't you ever tell us, in the entire time we've known you, that you just happen to have a twin sister?!" 009 sort of turned away.  
  
"Bad memories," he said shortly. Cat sort of bit her lip, then turned to the other cyborgs with a grin.  
  
"So! Do you want me to call you by your names, or numbers?"  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Later that day, 003 was sitting on the couch of the living room of their suite. Cat came up to her.  
  
"Françoise? Joe says to tell you that tomorrow you are all going back to the Dolphin."  
  
"Okay. Thank you."  
  
"No problem." Cat sat down next to her, and there was silence for a little while. The quality of it was as if Cat was collecting her thoughts.  
  
"Françoise? Do you mind if I ask you a question?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Does it ever get, um, you know, a little overwhelming, being the only girl here?" This was not what Françoise was expecting, and she laughed a little.  
  
"Sometimes. Most of them are more like annoying brothers than anything else."  
  
"Most of them?" Françoise blushed. Cat grinned.  
  
"Who is the exception?"  
  
"Well, I don't know if I should tell you."  
  
"Why not?! I can keep a secret! Come on, tell me." Françoise looked down and mumbled something.  
  
"Sorry, didn't catch that. What?" She looked p and said, so quietly that Cat had to lean in to hear, "Your brother." Cat grinned a huge grin at Françoise.  
  
"Seriously? That's so great!" Françoise smiled.  
  
"I can see I had better stay with you, then. Something tells me the others won't be of much help matchmaking, and you definitely need another girl around, to talk to, you know?" Françoise nodded. "Great! I'll go tell Joe I accept, and get my things." A sudden thought struck Françoise.  
  
"Wait. Matchmaking?" Cat grinned.  
  
"But of course. I've always wanted a sister; I'm not going to pass up this golden opportunity!" Françoise had to laugh. Having Cat on the Dolphin would certainly be interesting, to say the least. ~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
A/N: I swear I didn't mean for this chapter to be two weeks after I first published. I was finished writing it three days after I first published. But I type slowly, and last week I wasn't allowed to go on the computer except for school. Then I went to dad's house, and I forgot to bring a floppy disk. Still, better late than never, right? Right. On a totally different note, OH MY GOD!!! People ACTUALLY liked this story enough to REVIEW!! I have been in a state of shock for like a week. So, I guess I should thank you, huh?  
  
MagicianCyborg: Thanks for the welcome! I'll update as soon as I can, I promise. Oh, and congrats on being my first reviewer!  
  
BlueMizuno: Wow, you like me enough to do an annoying squealy thing? I'm honored! I'll update soon.  
  
Wolfwood11: Sorry for spoiling your fun ^_~ and I'm glad you like it.  
  
Kaci: Thanks for saying it's interesting. Not even my own sister says that about my work. I have to force her to beta-read it.  
  
Tomoe2Kenshin: I'll keep going! I promise! I've got way to many horrible ideas, there's no way I'm going to give up on a good one!  
  
robowan99: Thank you! I will write more, hopefully it will stay good.  
  
Kitsune Kida: Wow! I'm actually on your author alert? I'm so happy! Thank you so much!  
  
Well, that's everyone. I'm in a state of shock again that more than one person reviewed. Heck, I'm in a state of shock that anyone reviewed. Chapter 3's in the works. I promise interesting stuff will start to happen. Till Next We Meet! 


End file.
